


all over

by kingofsoftstyle



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Sharing Clothes, The Golden Elite, all in made me feel things, i imagine that kenny texts like every other lgbt person and nobody can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofsoftstyle/pseuds/kingofsoftstyle
Summary: the golden elite reminisce over all in.





	all over

_Matt_

**_What room number are you guys?_ **

_You_

**_710_ **

_Matt_

**_Okay._ **

**_Wait really?_ **

_You_

**_no lol. room 153 on the 5th floor_ **

_Matt_

**_On our way. Give us 10 minutes,_ **

**_gotta put the kiddos to_ ** **_sleep._ **

_You_

**_tell em uncle kenny says good night :D_ **

"Are they coming over?"

Kenny looked up from his phone, "Yeah, Matt said ten minutes. You should probably put clothes on."

"Yeah probably," though Kota made no move to get up. Even though the match had been relatively quick and easy, he was exhausted. Going to America was exhausting, meeting fans was exhausting, all the events of this weekend were finally catching up to him. When he finally got back to the hotel room with Kenny, he shed all his clothes down to his underwear and flopped onto one of the beds, where he has been laying for the past god knows how long. 

"How did the room get so messy so fast? We've been here for like, two days." Kenny says above him. Kota turns his head to see him standing with his hands on his hips, accessing the state of the room.  _Mother hen_ , Kota thought.

"Maybe I won't put clothes on and we'll let them walk in on me almost naked with the room a disaster and you in my shirt."

"We're not doing that, put fucking clothes on," Kenny didn't wait for him to respond, just simply turned to start folding stray clothes away into his suit case. Kota flipped onto his stomach to watch him better, watching him do just about anything calmed Kota down but Kenny was very methodical when it came to cleaning and it distracted Kota from the important task at hand: putting on clothes. 

The knock on the door scared him out of his Kenny Omega induced trance, making him jump to his suit case on the floor to try and put on clothes before Kenny could open the door, "Gimme a second, Kenny!"

"Well you should've put on clothes when I told you too!"

"Uhh...bad time?" Matt asked when Kenny finally swung the door open. Nick could barely keep a straight face.

Kenny turned and ushered them inside, "No. Come on in."

When the brothers walked through the short hallway into the main room they were greeted with Kota Ibushi sitting cross legged on the bed closest to the door in G1 Climax 28 shorts a grey shirt that read ' _Kenny Omega'_  across the front. Matt noted that Kenny was wearing a ' _Supreme_ ' shirt that he definitely did not own. The rest of the room was no short of a disaster. Two suit cases were opened on the floor, one was half packed with shirts folded in it, the other had it's contents spilling over the sides, like someone had haphazardly ripped the clothes out in a haste to get dressed. Around the suit cases and on the desks were gifts from fans, little decorated goodie bags, stuffed toys, art. There were empty take-out containers on the other half of the desk.

Kenny rushed over and closed the lids on the suit cases as if it made a difference, "Sorry about the room."

Matt laughed, "I'm just impressed you managed to make it this messy after only two days, and only two of you in here."

 "I don't know either," Kenny sat next to Kota on the bed, "You two can sit on the clean bed."

Nick fell onto the bed and leaned against the headboard without hesitation while Matt sat stiffly at the edge of the bed. This was the first time since room 710 that it was just the four of them alone in a room together and it caught Matt off guard. He was shocked at how, homely it was. Even if it was just a hotel room. In room 710, the two Golden Lovers sat a good foot away from each other, like they were afraid they'd catch fire. In here, they were wearing each others clothes and practically sitting on top one another. Matt wasn't stupid, he knew they weren't just 'best friends' but since he had gotten to know Kota better and know this new side of Kenny, he had gotten used to them together and didn't think much of it. But they were never like this in public, not this touchy. If Matt didn't know any better, he would say they were dating, but Kenny hadn't put a label to it so he wouldn't either.

Nick however, had already came to this conclusion and didn't bat an eye at the two wearing each other's shirts or Kota putting his leg on top of Kenny's, just calmly looking at his phone occasionally smiling at it, "Matt look at this photo someone took!" It was a photo of Nick and Matt standing outside the ring, Nick was holding Matt's head while whispering something into his ear, in the ring was Kota and Bandido. Matt smiled at the image and shook his head, "The match went by too fast man."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "I could've gone another 20 minutes. Hell, I could've gone another 30 minutes."

"What? Not satisfied with a 10 minute main event?" Kenny says.

"It was only 10 minutes? Felt longer," Kota looks up from his lap. Matt and Nick pretended they understood him, not wanting to ask Kenny what Kota was saying every time he spoke.

"I'm happy we managed to get through the match with three different language barriers," Nick said with a giggle, going back to scrolling through twitter on his phone.

Kenny perked up and turned his entire body to face Kota, "Ibutan! I forgot to ask, how was teaming with Matt and Nick? They're fun right?"

"Very fun. I don't know if I want to team with Nick or wrestle him."

Kenny let out a big hearty laugh and smiled down at Kota, "Hey, you're my partner! Don't leave me for Nick!" Kota laughed and smiled back at him.  _They're whipped,_ Matt thought.

"I heard my name, what're you two talkin' about over there?"

"Oh, I was just asking Kota what he thought of teaming with you guys. He says he wants to wrestle you, Nick."

"Oh well, I'm always up for a challenge."

"We've already said this a thousand times tonight, but tell him teaming with him was an honor and we're dying to do it again," Matt said. Kenny turned to translate what he had said to Kota who looked happy and grateful, he turned to the Jackson Brothers and thanked them in English. Just then, Matt got a notification on his phone, it was Dana.

"Hey guys, sorry to cut this short but Zach just woke up and is asking for me."

Nick sat up and nodded, "Yeah I'm drained."

"We'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Hopefully. If you're up early enough," Nick said with a wink. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's arm. Kenny pushed Kota's leg off of his to stand up to open the door for the brothers.

While waiting for the elevator, Matt turned to Nick, "Were they wearing each other's shirts or was I imagining things?"

"Were they? I didn't notice."

"You're telling me you didn't notice Kenny Omega wearing a Supreme shirt?"

"Well, of course I  _noticed_ , I just didn't find it important enough to focus on."

Matt played with the bun on the back of his head as they walked onto the elevator, "I never realized how _coupley_ they are together. Especially in private."

"That's just how they are Matt. No need to make a big deal of it. As long as Kenny is happy, and Ibushi so obviously make's him happy, I don't care how they act together. Plus it's none of our business what they do together."

"You're right. Sorry I didn't mean to sound ignorant. I'm just not used to seeing Kenny so cuddly with someone."

Nick smiled and shook his head, "I'm just confused as to why you were so stuck on the sharing clothes thing, I'm more curious as to why their room was so messy."

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy, i hope this was good. i wrote this without a real idea going in, i got a new laptop and felt like writing some stuff. i will also never write a fanfic with matt jackson in it ever again because my father's name is also matt and it was too weird for me.


End file.
